


checkmate

by codepink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codepink/pseuds/codepink
Summary: baekhyun is a feared king-to-be with a mean streak and a jilted past.





	

"but prince baekhyun," the royal guard starts and follows after the crown prince. "he’s your ally. you must see him." but the prince isn’t listening anymore just like always. he doesn’t hear anything other than what he wants to hear, always ignoring people.

"he may be my ally, but he was my first love. i do not want to see them married." baekhyun opens the door to the throne room and groans. it’s setup with lavish, long tables made of oak and gold. the chairs match, the chandelier matches, even the napkins match. it irritates him more the longer he looks at the room.

"he has personally made me invite you, your highness. if you do not show up this thursday, surely i shall be punished." the guard sounds a lot like he’s pleading and baekhyun doesn’t do pleading very well. unless it’s someone he despises pleading not to be beheaded, then and only then does baekhyun  _do_  pleading. though in the end he beheads them anyways.

"then you shall accept punishment diligently because my answer is still no." baekhyun doesn’t snap like his father would have at the nuisance of the guard. baekhyun doesn’t yell or fight or argue with the guard. he simply says, "leave me be." and waves the other off. the other leaves with a hanging head and slacked shoulders. baekhyun doesn’t even know the guard’s name to put on his grave.

back when his father was alive and before his mother fell ill, baekhyun had chanyeol. chanyeol was a fine lord from the east villages who wore silver instead of gold. he was tall, much taller than any of baekhyun’s men, and lanky in all the right ways. he was handsome but when he smiled he was cute. 

but then king wufan from the south swooped in and took chanyeol to his estate in holinestine. chanyeol returned betrothed and sporting a ring that looked completely out of place on his long fingers. to say the least baekhyun was very upset.

but king wufan is one of baekhyun’s kingdom’s leading trade states. if baekhyun would to oppose the marriage to be then trades would stop, he supposed. that would put a lot of people out of business. good, innocent people. and baekhyun was a people’s king-to-be.

 

the robes are itchy around his neck where they are pulled together by a fine silk ribbon. the throne is comfortable even if he himself isn’t. there’s music playing from a corner of the room and people laughing. it’s almost sickening how fun everyone appears to be having without him.

he sits on the throne of gold and watches. he sees a young lady getting asked to dance and she politely declines while blushing. he sees the same guy going onto the next girl, who resembles the first girl. probably sisters. baekhyun scoffs.

he watches a young man shuffling through the crowd of people, heading straight for him. he doesn’t recognize the person as anyone he knows. he’s not part of baekhyun’s kingdom, he can tell because the boy wears green. he is from the south, wufan’s terroritory. and baekhyun thinks this can’t be good news.

"your highness." the boy stops in front of him and bows an almost perfect ninety-degrees. "i have come on the request of lord wufan." he stands back straight and baekhyun’s breath hitches a little in his chest. the young man is attractive,  _very_  attractive. he has round eyes and long lashes and the smoothest of skin. almost as smooth as baekhyun’s own.

"speak." baekhyun waves his hand and wonders if the other heard him over the music. the boy looks awestruck by baekhyun and the crown prince chuckles a little.

"he’s sent me to bear the good news." baekhyun briefly wonders if this is about chanyeol. "lord chanyeol is to be coronated next week and he pleads your attendance, your highness." the boy bows again and baekhyun notes his accent. baekhyun knows what might happen if he sends the boy back to wufan with a negative answer.

but he can’t help it, “no. i will not be in attendance.” baekhyun sighs and rubs his temples because the music of the party is starting to resonate in his head. “I will not attend the coronation of the man i was suppose to marry. especially when he is to be coronated into my enemy’s court.” baekhyun is still evidently bitter over all of this.

"your highness, can i talk freely for a moment?" the boy asks and half-bows. baekhyun hums and nods for him to continue. "it is not my business to say this, but i think you will regret your decision." he trips over some of the longer korean words and baekhyun thinks it’s kind of cute in a way.

"how am i wrong?" baekhyun asks and the boy looks scared. baekhyun’s mother use to scold him for sounding so insulting and mean all the time. the boy looks like he’s terrified he’s stepped out of line. it’s not news baekhyun is a prince who favors punishment by beheading. "tell me, boy."

"your love for lord chanyeol must not be true. for true love is making sure the other is happy no matter the cost. whether it is in life or in death, true love is meant to happen more than once in a lifetime." the boy pauses for a good long second like he’s waiting for baekhyun to do or say something. but when he doesn’t the boy continues.

"you are spending so much time on lord chanyeol and king wufan’s relationship, that you are failing to find your own. lord chanyeol was not bound to you by romantic title. your disdain in his choice of husband, is not only ruining you but is greatly upsetting lord chanyeol."

"if you are in fact the reason lord chanyeol is miserable as we speak, then you must not love him. because you should wish him happy. but instead you wish his heart dead." the boy breathes and closes his eyes in wait of a reply.

baekhyun is speechless for the first time in forever. he doesn’t know what to say or what to do. half of him admits defeat in finding the stranger’s words to be true. the other half of him admits no such defeat and wants to slap the boy for talking like that to a king-to-be.

"i did not mean to upset your highness." he bows another ninety-degrees and this time stays there for awhile longer than needed. "please do not punish me for my loose tongue." baekhyun guesses his reputation beseeches him and that rumors of his cruelty traveled to every other kingdom.

"perhaps," baekhyun clears his throat and the boy stands upright again. "you might be right. who are you?" baekhyun asks and the attractive youth looks taken aback a bit. maybe baekhyun misjudged the boy’s position in the courts and he’s never spoken to any royalty other than wufan.

"i am only a court guard. usually i am stationed as personal guard to the princess and guests." the boy smiles and it’s almost blinding. baekhyun chuckles and the boy asks, "am i funny, your highness?"

"yes. i was simply imploring about your name." baekhyun chuckles again as the boy blushes from embarrassment. the poor boy’s ears even turn red at the tips and the blush travels down to disappear into the shirt clinging tight to his body. baekhyun gulps.

"oh. i am zhang yixing of the south." the boys bows again and baekhyun is annoyed. he wants to see the boy’s face not the top of his head and his brown hair. his hair is curly around the ears and straight everywhere else and it reminds baekhyun of fall.

"nice to meet you, zhang yixing of the south. i am crown prince byun baekhyun." baekhyun gets up and yixing backs up a bit, intimidated. yixing is visibly taller in stature but baekhyun is fiercer and crueler in perspective, a truly noble leader. 

"no, it’s an honor to meet you, your highness." yixing has a lisp, baekhyun figures from slight fear that is present in his tensed shoulders.

baekhyun outstretches a hand and doesn’t really know what he’s doing or thinking. yixing looks around then at the hand and then at baekhyun, baekhyun notes groups of people staring at them. baekhyun gets impatient and grabs yixing’s hand.

"do you want to dance?" baekhyun asks and yixing looks beyond confused, baekhyun thinks he’s cuter like this. "i do not ask more than once." baekhyun says and waits. he finds he would wait all night as long as he could hold the warm hand in his.

"i would be so honored, your highness." yixing blushes and baekhyun tugs him to the middle of the crowd. the music gets louder and the crowd parts but for the most part the people keep dancing. yixing hides his face with his other hand. "but why me?" he asks.

baekhyun just shrugs and pulls yixing closer. the kingdom is well aware of his inclination towards males over females. it was no secret that he likes boys when he openly and publicly refused the hands of so many princesses. but he’d jump the chance to marry another prince or anyone for that matter.

yixing buries his face in the prince’s shoulder from embarrassment, baekhyun assumes. “people are staring, your highness.” yixing whispers and baekhyun can feel every eye in the room on him and his company. 

"let them stare, yixing." baekhyun can smell the other’s rich perfumes radiating into his senses. it’s almost overwhelming but nice, a good change in pace from the usual scents of the party. yixing also smells like wilderness.

"what if they talk, your highness. it will look bad for both of us, and my kingdom." baekhyun can tell it isn’t an insult, just the other’s apprehensiveness speaking. he does think of how odd it will be if word of this encounter gets back to wufan or chanyeol. 

"let them talk, yixing. it is not very often i get the privilege of a dance. it’s been quite a while since i’ve done anything like this, i deserve it." when baekhyun was really little he use to think royalty had it easy. they get served and waited on and hardly do anything themselves. but now the responsibility is all his and it's crushing sometimes. 

they are quiet as the music slows and they start to sway. yixing seems more inexperienced and awkward at dancing, probably doesn’t do this often either, being just a guard and all. 

it’s nice to hold someone again even for just a few dances and songs. he’s been lonely for so long now that he forgets that not everyone is like chanyeol. not everyone is going to leave him. but he knows it’s inevitable that yixing will, he has to. he has to return to his duty and his home, baekhyun can’t keep him. he’s probably kept him too long already, but not long enough it seems.

"i will arrange a room for you tonight, it’s so dark out tonight that the horses would be blind anyway." the sky outside is void if stars or the moon, just endless purples and blacks to suck the light out of all things good during the day.

"thank you, your highness." yixing sighs and it tickles baekhyun’s neck. he briefly wonders what it would sound like if yixing called him by his true name instead of his title.

 

in the morning baekhyun sees yixing off. it is without a doubt an unhappy parting on his end. he did not get to hug the other or kiss the other or even eat breakfast with him. baekhyun thinks he might regret that later.

 

two weeks later yixing returns. this time it’s with a bouquet for the prince. a bouquet of brightly colored flowers, most of which baekhyun can’t recognize. “to what do i owe this visit?” baekhyun asks and motions yixing to follow him into the gardens. 

"i’m afraid it is about the coronation again. all went well and lord chanyeol is now king chanyeol. he sent me, once again, to plead you visit soon." yixing looks regretful that they have to meet under these circumstances. again.

"my answer will still be no. but i am pleased you came." baekhyun smiles though his heart sinks into his stomach. it’s official now, wufan has chanyeol forever no matter what. it’s saddening and baekhyun tries not to cry, really tries.

"i was pleased to get word that i would be visiting your beautiful homestead once again, your highness." yixing smiles and gestures for baekhyun to sit on a bench in front of one of the many fountains on the property. baekhyun does and finally leans in to smell the flowers.

"you can join me." baekhyun pats the spot next to him and yixing is hesitant to sit. when he does he is stiff and looks mighty uncomfortable. it almost seems like he’s still scared of baekhyun and baekhyun sighs.

"are you scared of me, yixing?" baekhyun asks after the silence. "do i make you uncomfortable?" it would be fine if the other answered that he was indeed uncomfortable. it would not be the first time that someone did not enjoy being in his presence.

"no, your highness." yixing gulps and baekhyun watches his adam’s apple move behind fair skin. "i am afraid to admit that for only being our second meeting, that i like being with you." yixing is smiling so baekhyun does too. it’s different but nice.

"would you join me for dinner, yixing? or must you return tonight?" baekhyun mentally crosses his fingers and hopes it isn’t obvious in his face. "it would just be me and you. i do not normally eat with others."

"i would be honored, your highness."

over dinner they discuss everything but skit around the subject of coronations or chanyeol. it’s bitter when they are done eating because he suspects now yixing must leave again. baekhyun may not get a chance like this for awhile so he wills himself to say something.

"can you come with me, yixing?" baekhyun waves the other to follow as he stands to leave the banquet room. yixing takes the last sip of his wine and joins him.

"where are we going, your highness?" yixing asks but baekhyun says nothing.

baekhyun leads him through the mess of halls that are lined with portraits of his ancestors, most are deteriorating in their frames. at the end of a long hallway is a room with big, solid oak doors that stretch from floor to ceiling. the handles and hinges are gold and there’s gold designs adorning the doors.

"where are we, your highness?" yixing asks and steps closer to the prince. he seems almost scared and baekhyun wonders if it’s of him or the eeriness of the empty halls. 

baekhyun unlocks the door with a gold key that hangs around his neck. the doors aren’t heavy like they appear when he pushes them open. he steps in but yixing does not follow right away.

"is this yours, your highness?" yixing asks and stares in awe of the room behind the big doors.

in the middle of the room is a bed with red and gold sheets made for a king. the trim around the curtains that conceal it are sheer and shine in the light. the carpet around the room is a deep brown and it’s soft when baekhyun toes out of his shoes.

"it is mine." baekhyun smiles and hangs the key up on a hook on the wall. the walls are an off-white and lined with curtains of red and gold. there’s a fireplace that is already lit and warming the room for the night.

"why am i here, your highness?" yixing asks and it’s evident he’s nervous.

"come." baekhyun sits on the bed and beckons the other forward. yixing reluctantly joins him, stiff as always. baekhyun really doesn’t know what he’s planning to do now that he has the other here and on the bed. so he decides to be honest.

"i hope this will not ruin our friendship," baekhyun starts and even he is starting to get nervous. "but do you want to sleep with me, yixing?" and the question hangs thick around them, sticks to the curtains and threatens to suffocate baekhyun.

"what?" yixing asks, looking stricken. he tries to stand but baekhyun grabs at his wrist.

"please don’t go." baekhyun sounded more desperate then he would’ve liked to come off as. 

"you’re highness that would be inappropriate." yixing tried to wrench his wrist out of baekhyun’s hold but the other wasn’t going to just let him go.

"please just," baekhyun sighs and eventually loosens his grip, fingers failing to hold yixing as he pulls away. baekhyun doesn’t dare look him in the eye. he’d probably see anger and disgust and possible revulsion. yixing must hate him now.

baekhyun is king-to-be feared for being violent. baekhyun is feared because he has a hobby of beheading anyone and everyone. baekhyun is feared because he’s cold-hearted to the people and stoic in expression.

but baekhyun just wants attention. not in a childish way but in a romantic way. he craves someone to hold him at night when he’s lonely or walk with him through the gardens. someone to hold his hand during thunderstorms because they know baekhyun is terrified of thunder.

"i’m sorry." it’s a whisper compared to baekhyun’s normal commanding voice. he lets go of yixing and closes his eyes so he doesn’t see the other run away. his hand goes limp on the bed beside him, his fingers already missing yixing’s warmth.

he can hear shuffling and suspects this is when yixing leaves him.

"why is your highness crying?" yixing asks and it takes baekhyun by surprise. he opens his eyes and they’re blurry from tears. yixing is crouched in front of him looking exceptionally awkward and out of place.

"i’m so lonely." it hurts to say it out loud. "i miss chanyeol. i miss his laugh and his voice and his arms around me." baekhyun is nearing dangerously close to hysteric now. "i miss hugging and kissing and touching and being touched. and i miss not missing someone that has been wrongfully taken from me."

"i miss when i wasn’t sole ruler and i could have fun. i miss not running a damn country. i miss my old friends. i miss my mother so much it kills me every time i sit on the throne." baekhyun can’t breath. the only other time this happened was when they told him his mother had finally passed and that he would have to take over the kingdom. 

"your highness," yixing starts and put his hands cautiously on baekhyun’s knees. "look at me." he says but baekhyun can’t because he’s too embarrassed. he probably looks really messy and pitiful, not fear-inducing at all.

"it’s okay to miss someone. your mother was a lovely woman to everyone. she loved you and would want you to be happy." yixing is smiling but it doesn’t help. "wufan was a terrible person for what he did. chanyeol was even worse for knowingly going along with it." 

yixing pushed himself up until he was kissing baekhyun. it was suddenly so warm and baekhyun felt all the blood rush to his face, undoubtedly blushing. but just as quick as it happened it ended and yixing was moving around the bed.

yixing lays down on the sheets and props himself on the piles of pillows. baekhyun just stares at him before cautiously climbing over to lay next to the other. when baekhyun is close enough, yixing pulls him closer. yixing’s arms are extremely warm when they wrap around him. it lulls him to the edge of sleepiness but not before he hears yixing talking again. feels it vibrate through him.

"i can not replace what chanyeol was to you. i can not be a placeholder either. i also can not sleep with you, your highness. but i can sleep next to you." yixing is so nice.

 

the next day yixing must leave again. it hurts more now to see him go. baekhyun personally sees yixing to the carriage and hands him a silk handkerchief. yixing smiles and tucks it away in his pocket.

when yixing is to the gates and soon to be gone, baekhyun can feel his eyes water.

 

he gets another invitation from wufan’s court to attend a ball. he humors himself and opens it. but it isn’t a letter from chanyeol begging him to come. it wasn’t a demand of attendance from wufan. 

in gorgeous scroll over the white parchment is a hand written invitation. baekhyun just scans it and sees the name on the bottom. he goes back to read the full invitation and smiles. yixing has invited him to be his dance partner at the ball.

baekhyun gives orders for a tailor to be contacted and for his schedule to free up that day.

 

but when he arrives his gut drops. the castle is big, not as big as his own, but a better color. it had more foliage and it was absolutely beautifully lit up. people were hustling everywhere but all avoiding him. even people in this kingdom he doesn’t frequent fear him. he sighs. 

"your highness." a young lady bows and offers out her hand. "yixing has sent me to fetch you." she smiles and pats the edges of her frilly dress. 

baekhyun takes her hand loosely and she doesn’t seem too scared of him. “i’ve heard so much about you.” and oh no that’s never a good thing nowadays. “young master yixing is quite chatty about your highness.” her smile doesn’t look fake. reminds him of his mother’s.

baekhyun doesn’t have time to wonder what yixing has all told this girl. the inside of the ballroom is a mess of people in colorful dress and it smells of finely aged wine and pastries. there is nice music circling the room and he follows the girl through the crowd.

they find yixing waiting for them against the east wall. he’s smiling and holding an extra glass of wine in his white gloved hands. both baekhyun and the girl bow and yixing bows back. the girl lets go of him.

"if you need anything come find me." she says and bounces away until she disappears.

yixing hands him the glass of wine with a smirk. “glad you came, your highness.” he sounds genuinely surprised but happy. that’s good. that makes baekhyun smile too.

"truth be told i might stay long enough to see chanyeol or wufan." baekhyun takes a drink of the wine and sighs, it tastes so good. "you understand." or at least he hopes yixing does and doesn’t take his early departure to heart.

"i understand, your highness." yixing sounds so genuine again. baekhyun isn’t used to it. "would you care to dance with me?" yixing sits his glass down and reaches for baekhyun’s hand. baekhyun simply nods.

they get into the crowd easily. yixing pulls him close, so close they’re breathing in each other’s faces. they twirl and shuffle foot to foot to the melody. everyone else’s close by conversations and whispers die out when yixing lightly dips him. baekhyun is laughing. but not for long.

"baekhyun." a deep voice says from too close and he stiffens in yixing’s arms. "i didn’t know you would be in attendance." yixing and baekhyun exchange quick glances before they part. but baekhyun makes sure he has a good hold on yixing’s hand so the other doesn’t leave him.

"yixing invited me." he responds naturally to chanyeol. wufan probably isn’t too far behind and baekhyun gets distracted by the sparkly crown sitting on chanyeol's newly dyed hair. 

"oh did he?" chanyeol smiles at yixing. "thank you for finally getting him here. surprised he didn’t decline." chanyeol’s voice still makes baekhyun’s heart throb into his lungs.

"i almost didn’t come. personal business at the palace."  a total lie and he knows yixing knows he’s lying. "but how could i deny yixing when he asks so nicely?" his smile suddenly feels forced and his cheeks hurt. so instead he schools his face into a neutral expression.

"well look who made it finally." wufan strides up and hooks an arm around chanyeol. wufan smirks at him and glances quickly at his arm around chanyeol. he’s taunting baekhyun with his only weakness. yixing seems to pick up on it too.

"if your highnesses would not mind," yixing starts and hooks his arm with baekhyun’s. "i would like to dance again with my partner." yixing is smiling but he’s squeezing baekhyun’s arm. baekhyun’s grateful.

"by all means go ahead." wufan gives them permission and yixing sweeps him away. baekhyun can see wufan kiss chanyeol and make eye contact with him. that’s when he looses it.

he gets out of yixing’s hold and gives chanyeol one last weary look before bolting for the front door. he pushes through throws of people who part for him quickly. the music falters but only slightly. there are people yelling for him but he doesn’t care. 

he runs past his awaiting carriage much to the guards surprise. it’s starting to rain and his new shoes are getting muddy. but he keeps moving until he’s in a far off field with well groomed trees and plants everywhere. the water whips him in the face and ruins hours worth of hair and makeup work.

he trips and falls into the mud on hands and knees. he’s crying and he feels so pathetic. he’s to be crowned king in less than a month and here he is in the mud in a very expensive outfit.

he feels dumb, so stupid, for coming. he should have known that something was bound to happen. there’s no way he can just be happy for a night with yixing. yixing probably thinks he’s pitiful now or is angry baekhyun just ditched him like that.

baekhyun feels his heart clench in the bad way, not the way it does with yixing. it hurts and feels like he can’t breath. he felt like this at his mother’s funeral. and now it feels like parts of him are dying off and washing into the ground with the onslaught of rain.

he hears his name being called and the voice is getting closer and closer. he knows the voice. it isn’t yixing like he would have liked. it’s chanyeol and baekhyun wants to get up and run away again. but his knees and ankle hurts too badly.

the taller finds him and slides down into the mud next to him. “are you okay?” chanyeol breathlessly asks. baekhyun shakes his head lowly. “where are you hurt?” chanyeol sounds like his old self for a brief moment.

baekhyun clutches at his chest and bends to conceal his face and his tears that won’t stop. chanyeol seems to understand. but it doesn’t last for long before chanyeol is hugging him. this makes the pain worse than anything he’s ever felt before so he tries to pull away but fails. he refuses to hug back.

suddenly there are more voices and hands pulling him out of chanyeol’s arms and under an umbrella. he blinks up and sees yixing holding him close and making sure the umbrella is covering him. wufan is holding chanyeol farther away and looks mad.

"you’ve ruined my party. please leave." wufan bites and turns to yell at chanyeol for running off like that.

yixing gently guides him to the carriage and ushers him inside. yixing climbs in with him and the guards and maids quickly hand them towels and a thick blanket. baekhyun is still crying when the door shuts and the rain is but a soft patter on the roof.

yixing slides next to him and wraps a towel over his head to try to pat dry his hair. his wraps a clean towel over baekhyun’s shoulders then wraps him in the blanket. then he’s just still beside baekhyun. the carriage starts moving without words or commands.

they leave behind the party and the whispers and the rumors that are sure to come of tonight. they leave behind wufan and his smug possession of chanyeol, the other too naive even for his age and experience. 

yixing gently puts his arm around baekhyun and the smaller leans into yixing’s arms. he’s crying and yixing silently pushes baekhyun into his neck and rubs his back. the ride home is ten times longer than the ride to the ball.

 

his personal helpers rush him in and into his bathroom. they clean him free of mud and rub the tear streaks from his cheeks. they make him look brand new though he feels so used and old. 

when he gets out yixing is in his room. the other simply looks away as his maids dress him in soft robes that swaddle him just right, just how he likes. how his mother used to.

they all leave except yixing who pats the bed next to him. baekhyun chooses to lay down and gestures yixing to lay with him. yixing accepts the offer with a soft smile and warm arms around baekhyun’s waist.

baekhyun cries again, feeling pathetic. yixing doesn’t seem to mind and rubs his back until they both fall asleep.

 

in the morning baekhyun wakes up to yixing kissing his neck. it tickles and his laugh sounds cheerful for once. yixing looks up at him and laughs too.

"good morning, your highness." yixing is glowing from the light seeping into the room from the big window behind him.

"good morning." baekhyun says and pushes yixing’s head back into his neck. the other chuckles and goes back to kissing baekhyun’s skin. making sure to take extra caution not to leave marks.

 

three months later a wedding is announced. chanyeol and wufan are not invited and the guards have been given strict orders not to let them enter. they will not ruin the big day for either grooms.

"are you ready to be a king too?" baekhyun asks and adjusts the crown sitting on his finely brushed back hair. yixing smiles in the mirror behind him.

"if you’ll have me, my king." they both laugh and baekhyun turns to him.

"of course i’ll have you, my king." baekhyun moves and sits on yixing’s thighs on the edge of the bed. they kiss and the fireworks still explode inside them both. nerves long forgotten amongst the chaos of planning the huge event.

 

they end up cutting ties with wufan’s kingdom, they can get the imports elsewhere. yixing doesn’t seem to miss his old life.

baekhyun fixes the gold crown on yixing’s head. it reflects beautifully with yixing’s eyes. 

today they are having the official coronation ball for yixing. they wear matching dress and matching crowns. they sit on matching thrones decked out in golds and reds and cream colored seat cushions.

they both hold the staff between them and smile for the crowd. then one by one the court officials come and bow and take knee to proclaim their loyalty to yixing.

baekhyun is happier now than he had ever been before.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for anyone that liked this. also, before I get messages about it, this is available on asianfanfics under my pseudoname kpoplovers93. it's not plagiarized lol


End file.
